playalteriafandomcom-20200214-history
Alteria Dungeon Wiki
'Welcome To The Alteria Dungeon Guide' Hello and welcome to the dungeon guide for Alteria. This wiki guide will cover the basics of the dungeon world like the den and all the shops to the complexity of all the different gems,weapons and maps. 'The Den' The Dungeon world is accessed by going through the left portal at spawn or typing /warp den. When there you will be at a large building known as the den. The Den comprises of 6 main sections. 'The Portal Room' In this room there is portals which will lead you to different maps, the portals go up in 5 different tiers and the higher the tier the harder it is. The armour you get from the previous tier will help you start of on the next tier to get it's tier of armour, somtimes this requires several loot cycles of that map to get the needed armour to progress on the next tier. If at any point you are struggling with any of the maps or getting certain armour then i am sure that at some point someone will be able to help you all you have to do is ask. On some of the maps there is a quartz structure that if you stand in it then you will get teleported back to the den, this is also like the end of that dungeon. All dungeons can be done as many times as you like but the chests and bosses won't have respawned straight away and you will have to wait a few hours before you can loot them again. Tier 1 Tier 1 consists of 2 maps The Woods And The Volcano These maps are very simple and help you get the stuff you need to progress onto the next level. The armour and weapons in tier 1 that spawn is Leather Armour, Wooden Swords, Iron Armour, Bows and Arrows #The Woods #The volcano Before moving on to tier 2 it is recommended that you have full iron gear. Tier 2 Tier 2 consists of 3 maps Stromm's Cave, Vitam's Sky Islands And Leorica's Nomad Ruins These maps are a little more complex with several roots to take but only 1 is correct. Also the mobs in here are tougher so you will want to find some chests to upgrade your gear. The armour and weapons in tier 2 that will spawn is Tier 1 Armour And Weapons, Diamond Armour and Diamond Weapons. Tier 2 also introduces boss fights. #Stromm's Cave #Vitam's Sky Islands #Leorica's Nomad Ruins Tier 3 Tier 3 consists of 3 maps and over 300 different types of Armors and weapons. #Anubis Pyramid #Galads Descent #Lord Byrs Domain Tier 4 Tier 4 consists of 5 maps #The Sanctuary #King Echos Castle #Trolls Keep #Borealis #Invasion of Vallente Tier 5 Tier 5 maps are still being made and will come out in a future update of Alteria #Ascension #Unnamed Project 'The Storage Room' In the storage room you can pruchase a locked chest for $2000, Some people store loot in unlocked chests, but this is frowned upon, people can take from it, and admins dislike it. Better to just cough of the 2k. 'The Forge' The Forge is where you can repair all your armor and weapons at a set price of 200 no matter how broken they are, but even if you don't have anything in your hand then don't click it as it will still charge you for the 200 coins. The Armor and Weapons shops currently only sell Leather Gear, A wooden sword and arrows. 'The GG Shop (Gem Shop)' Players can purchase gems for either $200 or 1000 exp. Either way the gems you recieve are completely random. 'The Potion Shop' Here players can purchase a variety of potions for a variety of prices to aid in their journeys through the dungeons. 'The Guild House' Here players can purchase a guild for the price of $400k, in a guild you get your own private room and a free repair button. The price for each additional player is $50k, however guildmasters can change this price. Category:Browse